


Bad Dreams

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Related to the episode "The Enemies"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

Pressing his chest against Lee's back, Harry curled closer to Lee. He hadn't been sleeping well since they returned from the island almost a week ago. Every time he closed his eyes he could see Lee standing above him screaming "Nelson. I'll kill you'. His mind knew it wasn't Lee. He knew that his lover had been affected by the drug the island was contaminated with, but his heart clenched every time that scene replayed itself in his dreams.

Being home. Being able to feel Lee next to him. Being able to be loved by Lee had dispatched those dreams quite a bit and he was able to sleep a dreamless sleep. When he slept that was. Now, however, he was worried about Lee. His lover had bounced back from the effects of the drug and assumed command of Seaview with his usual aplomb. No one but him noticed Lee wasn't sleeping. No one except Jamie, that is. The good Doctor Jamison had come to him, worried about Lee. Jamie was concerned about Lee having delayed reactions to the events that happened. The doctor was one of the few people aboard Seaview who knew about his relationship with the Skipper and they had discussed how to handle it when, if, it happened.

Now instead of staying awake to keep his dreams at bay, Harry stayed awake to watch over Lee, as if his presence would keep his lover from reliving those hours on the island. He knew, however, when he felt Lee's body start to move and almost thrash in his embrace that he'd been wrong. His being there hadn't been able to save Lee from the nightmares.

Before he got a chance to wake his lover Lee twisted in his embrace, crying out, "No!"

"Shhh… Lee it's okay," Harry soothed as he raised up on one elbow and gently caressed Lee's chest.

Lee looked at him, his eyes glazed, not quite awake. "Harry?"

"Yes, Lee. I'm here," he answered, continuing his caress as he leaned forward and kissed Lee's forehead.

"Not for real?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

"Just a dream?"

"Yes, Lee," Harry reassured, "Just a dream."

"I tried to kill you."

"But you didn't," he reminded his lover.

"How can you…"

Touching his fingers to Lee's lips, Harry stopped anything else his lover might say. He didn't want Lee to put voice to any guilt. "It was the drug Lee. I could tell the moment it started to affect you. It twisted what we have and made it into something ugly in your mind. I knew all along it really wasn't how you felt." Everything he told Lee was the truth. He'd seen the change come over Lee. He'd known it was the drug. He'd even known it wasn't how Lee felt about him. Logically that is. The emotion of the moment was something else.

"In your head. But how about in your heart?"

Lee knew him better than any one and knew how to look beyond what he'd said and knew what to ask. "It terrified me, Lee," he answered. "I was afraid we'd end up like those two cats or worse, that you'd succeed and kill me and then would have to live with what you'd done." When they realized how the drug was administered, Lee having to live with the guilt of his death was one of the many scenarios that had run through his mind.

"Thanks to Chip, I didn't."

'That's right, Lee. You didn't," Harry said with a smile. Leaning down to kiss Lee, he accomplished what he'd set out to do. Lee laughed when he realized he'd been out maneuvered and held him closer. Now they would be able to handle any dreams that might bushwack them

The End


End file.
